Un critiwak para Luna
by WhenLoveIsGood
Summary: Luna Lovegood ha sido secuestrada por razones que ni tan siquiera se imagina. La mortífaga Narcisa Malfoy, que esconde un terrible secreto, tratará de ayudarla a escapar de su cautiverio. Aparentemente los Lovegood y los Malfoy tienen más en común de lo que imaginan... ¿o tal vez no?
1. CAPÍTULO 1

**DISCLAIMER:** La historia de Harry Potter no me pertenece, como tampoco sus personajes. Todo es obra de J.K Rowling, aunque yo me haya tomado la libertad de modificarla. Espero que os guste

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 1**

El Expreso de Hogwarts estaba mucho más silencioso y vacío que de costumbre. Los alumnos apenas salían de sus compartimentos, y la señora del carrito no había hecho acto de presencia. No es que Luna fuese a comprar nada del carrito – sospechaba que la mayoría de los dulces llevaban savia de blibbingson que tan mal le sentaba y tan peligrosa era, como le había explicado su padre – pero, aun así, resultaba esperanzador ver alguna cara sonriente.

Estaba sola en el compartimento leyendo _El Quisquilloso_. Ginny había tenido que huir de Hogwarts hace tiempo porque los mortífagos perseguían a toda su familia, y Neville se quedaba a pasar las Navidades en el colegio porque su abuela, al igual que Gin, había huido y él no tenía ningún otro lugar al que acudir. Le hacía mucha ilusión volver a casa con su padre por Navidades. Al fin y al cabo, su hogar era el único lugar en el que se sentía a salvo, un lugar en el que las miradas acusadoras no existían, en el que podía salir a pescar Pimplies sin tener que defender a ultranza su existencia. Un lugar en el que nadie la llamase Lunática.

Estaba siendo un curso extraño en Hogwarts. Todo el mundo estaba un poco más triste, y los dementores que volvían a pasearse por el colegio no tenían toda la culpa. Desde que Harry había desaparecido sin dejar rastro y nadie sabía dónde estaba, mucha gente había dejado de creer y se había rendido aunque, por suerte, el Ejército de Dumbledore aún seguía en pie, y la Sala de los Menesteres se había vuelto más acogedora y ruidosa que nunca. Sonrió. Sí, definitivamente, no todo era tan malo. Y, aunque Hermione, Harry y Ron no estuvieran, Neville seguía estando a su lado y muy pronto se reencontraría con su padre que seguro que le había preparado una deliciosa sopa de Freshwater Pimply… ¡Y además le había dicho que había conseguido un auténtico cuerno de snorkack de cuernos arrugados que se moría por ver!

De pronto vio una luz anaranjada por detrás del cristal exactamente igual a la que desprendería un critiwak salvaje, y Luna se preguntó si debería de salir del compartimento. ¡Tal vez nunca más volvería a tener la oportunidad de ver a un crtiwak tan cerca! Al fin y al cabo, todo el mundo sabía que eran criaturas extremadamente escurridizas y que los humanos les asustaban muchísimo. ¿Cómo habría llegado esta hasta allí?

Pegó la cabeza al cristal, pero la luz desapareció rápidamente. Y, justo cuando estaba a punto de volver a su revista, vio la luz de nuevo. De pronto recordó lo que su padre le había dicho de los critiwak.

\- Solamente hay una cosa por la que un critiwak sería capaz de aparecerse ante un humano, Luna. Y recuérdala bien porque es importante. Los critiwaks son criaturas extremadamente pacíficas que únicamente quieren la libertad de todo ser viviente. Si creen que un humano puede ser privado de su libertad, tal vez quieran advertirte y honrarte con su presencia. Desaparecerán en seguida, pero, si alguna vez ves a alguno, te recomiendo que tengas cuidado. – le había dicho – Y considérate además enormemente afortunada, porque los critiwaks no se presentan ante cualquiera, sino solamente ante aquellos que consideran que merecen su presencia. Porque, aunque sean pacíficas, también son extremadamente orgullosas, hija. Sin duda, unas criaturas fascinantes.

Luna miró a ambos lados. Tal vez no fuese un critiwak después de todo. Porque, aunque era cierto que su padre no le caía muy bien a los mortífagos por todas las cosas buenas que publicaba sobre Harry en su revista, últimamente había moderado mucho el tono. Se preguntó si alguien le habría amenazado, o si, sencillamente, le habrían prohibido seguir mostrando su apoyo a su amigo. Le preguntaría cuando estuvieran en casa. Seguro que era una historia que merecía contarse.

Oyó un traqueteo a lo lejos. ¡La bruja del carrito! ¡Que bien! Miró por la ventana. Ya estaban cerca del final del trayecto.

La puerta del compartimento se abrió y una mujer regordeta preguntó, con una enorme sonrisa en la cara.

\- ¿Algo del carrito, querida? ¡Tengo unas ranas de chocolate maravillosas!

\- No gracias – respondió Luna, sonriendo. – No tomo nada con savia de blibbingon. Lo siento.

\- Bueno, ten, te dejo una por si la quieres probar.

Luna dudó unos instantes.

\- Adelante, cógela. – insistió la bruja con una gran sonrisa – Solo es una rana de chocolate, pequeña. ¡No te comerá!

Luna decidió tomar la rana de chocolate, aunque no pensaba comérsela, por no hacer sentir mal a la pobre mujer del carrito, quien parecía que se estaba esforzando seriamente por complacerla. Pero, en el preciso instante en el que sus dedos tocaron la pequeña caja, sintió un fuerte tirón y, de pronto, el expreso de Hogwarts y sus alrededores, se desvanecieron.


	2. CAPÍTULO 2

CAPÍTULO 2

Una fuerte sensación de ligereza envolvió a Luna, que aún tenía agarrada la rana de chocolate. La bruja del carrito también estaba aferrada a la chocolatina, aunque su figura iba cambiando por momentos. De pronto, su pelo dejó de ser marrón, rizado y un poco fosco para convertirse en rubio, suave y brillante y su cara dejó de ser regordeta y se tornó un rostro de rasgos finos y esbeltos. Esa cara no pegaba nada con el cuerpo bajito y regordete de la bruja del carrito, y a Luna le recordó a una de aquellas clases de Transformaciones en las que se pueden ver cucharas con cabezas de loro o teteras con asas como las patas de un taburete. No pegaban nada, pero era tremendamente divertido.

De pronto, una pesada sensación de tirantez la envolvió por completo, y tiró de ella hacia abajo. La bruja perdió su cuerpo regordete por el camino y se convirtió en una estilizada y sobria mujer que vestía una túnica negra muy elegante. Aún unidas por la rana de chocolate, Luna se quedó observándola con sus grandes ojos y la cabeza un poco ladeada, como hacía siempre que intentaba recordar dónde había visto un rostro familiar. La bruja le respondió con un mohín y, de un tirón, le arrancó la chocolatina de las manos a Luna, que dejó de centrar su atención en ella para examinar el resto de la habitación. Unos rayos de sol tenues, propios de la tarde, se colaban por la parte superior de un gran ventanal que se veía al fondo de la habitación. Luna corrió hacia él. ¿Qué paisaje se vería a través del cristal? Tal vez pudiera divisar algún nargle, si había algún abeto cerca, o ser atacada por una mota estratosfóbica, pero también cabía la posibilidad de que los árboles fuesen de hojas heliobrillantes, y eso, sin duda, sería toda una proeza. Pero, en cuanto fue a acercarse a la ventana, unas fuertes cadenas le agarraron de las muñecas, y comprendió que no sería capaz de averiguar si los árboles tenían hojas heliobrillantes o no. Se giró hacia la bruja, que aún tenía la varita en la mano y exclamó:

-¡Ya sé quién eres! ¡Eres la madre de un niño de mi colegio! ¡Draco Malfoy! ¿Qué le ha pasado? ¿Ha sido atacada por un limpiplimpy durante el camino? Todo el mundo sabe que un ataque de limpiplimpy puede resultar fatal si no se trata a tiempo… Por cierto, ¿sabe usted dónde estamos?

Narcissa Malfoy se quedó mirando a Luna como si procediera de otro planeta, pero a ella no le importó.

\- Ya me advirtió Draco que eras rara. – dijo. Y acto seguido, abandonó la habitación, dejando a Luna luchando contra las cadenas por intentar asomarse a la ventana para ver las hojas heliobrillantes.

Allí pasó el resto de la tarde, sola. Esperó para ver si por la noche le subían algo de comida, pero nadie apareció. ¡Ojalá no le hubiese desaparecido el llamador de duendes! Tal vez ellos la habrían ayudado…

Entrada la noche, oyó que unos pasos se acercaban a la puerta. ¡Por fin le traían comida! Sin embargo, cuando ésta se abrió, apareció Bellatrix Lastrange con cara de muy pocos amigos. Bellatrix y ella no se llevaban especialmente bien. Pelearse a muerte en el ministerio de Magia no favoreció precisamente que empezaran sus relaciones con buen pie. Bellatrix era una bruja imponente, e iba vestida con un vestido negro y muy largo con las mangas hechas de telarañas. Luna se preguntó dónde habría aprendido a comunicarse con las arañas, y cuánto tiempo habría estado negociando con ellas para que le hiciesen las mangas de aquel vestido.

\- Vaya, vaya, pero si es el cachorrito de Xenophilius. Levanta la cabeza para que te vea bien.

Luna levantó ligeramente la cabeza, aunque seguía examinando las mangas de Bellatrix. La mortífaga parecía terriblemente enfadada, y Luna supo que no era su presencia lo único que la irritaba.

\- ¡He dicho que levantes la cabeza! – gritó, y, a un movimiento de su varita, a Luna se le enderezó tanto la cabeza, que la tenía tiesa como una columna. – Así está. ¿Ves? Mucho mejor. Haz lo que te dicen los mayores, pequeña – dijo con una voz falsamente dulzona – O tendrás problemas en esta casa. ¡Cissy, ven aquí!

Narcissa Malfoy apareció al instante, corriendo.

\- Dime, Bella – respondió Narcissa Malfoy, que parecía tremendamente asustada.

\- ¿Estás segura de que es ella? ¿La hija de Xenophilius? Parece bastante tonta.

\- La inteligencia no se mide por la abundancia de palabras. La inteligencia es algo que nadie sabe dónde está pero que todos luchan por poseer. Lo dijo Rowina Ravenclaw – sentenció Luna, y, de pronto, calló como si jamás hubiese pronunciado ni una sola sílaba.

Bellatrix enrojeció de ira. Tras unos segundos de silencio, gritó

\- ¡Niñata insolente! ¡Cómo te atreves a hablarle así a la gran Bellatrix Lestrange, mano derecha del Señor Tenebroso! ¡¿Cómo osas?! ¡Así aprenderás a tratarme con más respeto! ¡ _Crucio_!

Un fuerte dolor se extendió por todo el cuerpo de Luna, que luchó por no gritar, aunque algún que otro gemido de dolor se le escapó durante el largo rato que la mortífaga estuvo torturándola hasta que, finalmente, el dolor cesó, y Luna quedó tendida en el suelo como una muñeca de trapo. Narcissa Malfoy había abandonado la estancia, pero su hermana no se había dado cuenta.

\- ¡Draco! – gritó - ¡DRACO!

Draco Malfoy, su compañero de colegio, apareció, tembloroso, en el umbral de la puerta.

\- Llévatela – dijo Bellatrix, aún enrojecida de rabia – Déjala con los demás – y, a un golpe de varita, desaparecieron las cadenas.

Malfoy se acercó a Luna, que aún estaba bastante débil. Una vez que Bellatrix hubo abandonado la estancia, le ofreció un pequeñísimo pero valiosísimo trozo de pan.

\- Toma – le dijo – Cómetelo rápido.

Luna trató de masticar lo más rápido posible, pero sus fuerzas eran pocas y temía que ese fuera el último trozo de comida que iba a probar nunca, así que quería disfrutarlo. Cuando hubo terminado, Malfoy agitó la varita y dijo:

\- _Wingardium Leviosa_

Y, elevada por los aires y controlada por Malfoy, Luna bajó las escaleras. Notaba como la consciencia se le iba escapando, y lo último que pudo ver fue cómo la metían en un sótano y le volvían a poder unas cadenas.


End file.
